Naruto Spinoff Reality
by Francis Wolfang
Summary: Follow the adventures of a ninja that makes up as the the fourth junior member of Squad 7. Rated T, you hear? So anyone who is below 13 will suffer my curse when entering here. Make your review, TODAY! I love doing new characters...
1. Chapter 1

Enter the reality of a new Naruto character, ME (or you if you think of yourself while reading).

Ready, Set, START...

Disclaimer: (the scene is a long corridor with a door at the end) Wolfang bursts through the door and starts to run like a madman, towards the center of the T.V screen. He arrives then, almost out of air. " Huf, huf ....... (inhales for 5 seconds) ...aaaaahh! Man, i've written this so long ago I forgot to put a disclaimer about naruto. Here goes: Every character and scenary here is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I only own Francis Wolfang and everything related to him. There!!! Now I gotta run to the next chapter before any reader opens it!!! " Starts running like crazy towards the backdoor and leaves the room.

Name: Francis Wolfang  
Village: Hidden Leaf Village (from outdoor village of the Fire country but came here to become a ninja, lives alone)  
Relatives: Parents : Unknown (living in outdoor village)  
Rank: Just nominated as a Genin.  
Abilities:  
Fire Style  
Earth Style (affinity)

- Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu

- Earth Style: Earth Clone Jutsu

- Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu

- Substitution Jutsu

- Teleportation Jutsu

- Transformation Jutsu

* * *

Chapter One:Enter Wolfang: A New Reality Emerges

It was 7:30 am, and you wake up because of the alarm of your clock. You went to the kitchen of your apartment and started making breakfast. All of the sudden you remember what day it was. You look at the calendar and notice that today is the day." It's here, it's finally here" you say while jumping in the air. The owner of the building suddenly enters asking what's all the fuzz about "What's wrong? What happened?". " Today his my first day as a genin" you scream almost to his ears". "Congratulations, Francis. By the way, aren't you already late?". " Hã? Hoh yeah, i got to go now, wish me luck, old timer". " I will, sonny, i will".

As soon you were on the street, you speed forward towards the Academy. Along the way you meet Konohamaru who was talking to Naruto and almost got ran over by a charging Sakura Vs Ino race to the Academy. " Wow, looks like everyone's excited about turning genin. I get the feeling that it's gonna be a long day".

At the Academy, while trying to enter, you needed to wait until Sakura and ino stopped fighting and then you finally got to your seat next to Naruto. "Hi, what did Konohamaru wanted with you?". "Oh, nothing, you know kids these days,hahahaha". (to yourself) " Yeah, like you and i are grown ups already (sarcasm)" . Then Naruto glances at the buzzing that the kunoichi were making while looking at Sasuke.  
In the same instant you see Naruto standing on the table in front of Sasuke Uchiha, and feel that something will go bad, but not quite exactilly like the way it actually happened. The moment you see Naruto accidentaly kissing Sasuke, you and everyone else in the class stare. " that's just wrong, man" (you think). In a blink of an eye, you see Naruto saying his sorry, the other one you Naruto on the ground with possible internal hemorragies from Sakura's beating.  
When Iruka-sensei arrives you think about if everyone in the room will achieve greatness for their village, and when you noticed that iruka has started creating teams, you start to listen. Do to number flaw in the class, you are now part of team seven with Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.  
When it's time for lunch break you decide to go visit the Hokage Monument. You always liked to look at the faces of great heroes, and for some reason, the 4th Hokage seems familiar to you, but you can't quite put your finger on what is it.  
When you're back from lunch you find your team at the classroom again.

To Continue..........Right Now.

At the classroom, Naruto was busy setting up a trap, that was just a blackboard eraser stuck betwwwn the door. "Naruto, I have to admit that it's not right to keep students waiting, but isn't that a bit much?" you said to Naruto. " You're gonna get in trouble, Naruto" said Sakura, while Sasuke just staid still at his desk. When the sensei arrives, he fells for the trap, which causes Naruto to mock him, Sakura to immideatily apologise, for you to be amazed that the trap really worked and Sasuke to doubt if he was really a jounin-sensei. To which jounin replies"My first impression of this team is,...... that you're a bunch of idiots." The next moment, you and you're team are at the Academy rooftop introducing yourselves. When the teams askes sometinhg about the jounin named Kakashi Hatake, he simply answers the question about his name. While Naruto states that he loves to eat and compare ramen, which causes Kakashi to think, "I believe all he thinks about is ramen." Naruto additionally says that he wants to be Hokage one day. When asked about her likes, hobbies, and dreams, Sakura merely blushes and glances at Sasuke. However, she does defiantly assert that she hates Naruto, which stuns Naruto. Sasuke states that he hates a lot of things and really doesn't like anything in particular, which upsets Sakura. He also declares his goal is not a dream but something he will make a reality - to kill a certain man. Naruto in turn worries that he is the "certain man" Sasuke wants to kill. Sakura thinks that he is "soo hot". You think "What's he's problem?". While Kakashi thinks that's just normal for an Uchiha. Finnaly, Francis Wolfang. "Well" you start " my name is Francis Wolfang, althought not born in the village, i moved here to become a ninja, my dream... well... it's still kind of a blurr, i'd like to keep my dislikes to myself ,while my hobbies are reading and treasure-hunting". " Very well now it's my turn to inform you. I know you had training in the Academy, but this is Survival Training, the final genin exam". "WHAT???" said Naruto " but we just graduated, what gives?". " That was testing to see if you're qualified to become genin, and in this test out of the twenty-eight students that apply for Genin, only nine or ten will pass. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the Academy for more training. Well see you tomorrow at training ground nº 3. Oh , and don't eat breakfast, or you will throw up". At this time, you and the rest of team seven are already nervous to the max.

The next morning, hours after everyone arrived, Kakashi finally arrives. " Sorry, a black cat crossed my way so i took a little detour". No element of team seven buy's it. Kakashi then explains the aim of the test. It would be a Survival Battle in which the students attempt to take one of two bells from Kakashi. Anyone who doesn't get a bell within the time limit (lunchtime) goes without lunch whilst being tied and is additionally forced to watch everyone else have theirs. Everyone then realize just why Kakashi told them not to have breakfast.

Sakura then notices that there are only two bells and asks why that's the case. Kakashi explains that this is because there's only a 2/4 chance of passing this test, and the two other members of Team Seven will fail and return to the Academy. He adds that there's always the possibility that only one might pass or all four will fail and also states that all weapons, including shuriken are fair play and that the team will fail if they attempt this mission with anything less than killing intent. " Nice way to even the odds, a battle with a possible twenty year advantage jounin, that's totally fair".

Naruto laughs this off and boasts that Kakashi's in trouble if he fell to a simple trap such as Naruto's blackboard eraser trap from yesterday. Kakashi rebuts this, stating that class clowns are often the weakest link and that they don't normally pose a threat. He further goads Naruto by calling him a loser, infuriating Naruto, who attacks Kakashi ahead of the starting bell. Kakashi effortlessly counters this attack and notes that he's starting to like the team because Naruto attacked him with killing intent. The test then commences.

While Sakura hides beneth some bushes, you transform into a rock next to Sakura, and Sasuke hides on a tree branch you three plus Kakashi ask why is Naruto still in open field asking for a fair fight one-on-one. As Naruto charges at Kakashi, Kakashi mentions taijutsu and reaches for something in a small pouch. Naruto expects him to bring out a weapon, but instead Kakashi pulls out a book, "Make Out Paradise", shocking Naruto. " His he for real?" you think." Idiot " thinks nevertheless assures naruto that he'll still be able to defend without too much difficulty. Naruto begins to attack and as promised, Kakashi evades every move, gets behind him and makes the sign of the tiger (Fire Style). Sakura cries out, "Naruto get out of there! You'll be killed!" Kakashi replies, "Too late. Hidden Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu ,One Thousand Years of Death", which turns out to be an over-glorified poke up Naruto's butt that sends him flying straight into a nearby lake. "That wasn't a jutsu at all !! Looks more like he shoved something right up Naruto's butt" Sakura thinks. You say to yourself " I should have known. Why would a highly trained Jounin Instrustor waist his time and energy on hitting one of us. His just killing time". A disgusted Sasuke thinks, "Those two are just, ... total idiots".

Suddenly two shuriken fly out of the water and aim at Kakashi, but he quickly picks the two of them like they we're feathers. While a tired and hungry Naruto warns Kakashi that he will do everything he can to become a ninja , seven Naruto jump out of the water to attack Kakashi. While seven Naruto's run to attack Kakashi he replies " You can't beat me with this jutsu". At the same instant, another Naruto grabs kakashi from behind and traps him on the spot. You wonder " When did he learned an B-rank jutsu? ".Kakashi evades Naruto's attack with a substituition jutsu leaving naruto to fight his own clones. Upon realizing this, Naruto dismisses his clones and then notices a bell lying under a nearby tree. When he attempts to catch it, he triggers a rope trap set by Kakashi, leaving the Naruto dangling upside-down. Kakashi recovers the bell and lectures Naruto about falling for obvious traps. At that time, Sasuke, believing Kakashi to be distracted, attacks him with a barrage of shuriken and kunai, apparently killing Kakashi.

To Continue................


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:Survival Training Ends. Entering the Real Ninja World

It seemed that Sasuke had taken this exercise to serious, because he had just hit Kakashi straight on. Or did he? "Puff". A log drops to the ground where Kakashi had been standing. " Oh no, a substitution jutsu" you thought. After that you, Sakura and Sasuke move from their original positions to avoid being traced by kakashi. You hid behind some bushes until five minutes later, you hear Sakura scream from far away. " It looks like there's me and Sasuke left, this calls for drastics measures". Meanwhile, Kakashi is fifty meters away still reading his book. Suddenly he heard someone making the ground shaking, and a moment later, a hand pulls out of the ground and grabs his leg. You shout from beneath " Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu ". A moment later, Kakashi is buried to his neck on the ground and you pop out on another hole you had made to go under. " I did it, now i just go underground again and get a bell ". Almost after you finish the sentence, another hand grabs you this time and buries you 'till your neck. " What the???". A nearby standing Kakashi says " nice try, you got my shadow clone distracted, but you went in all by your self, without any kind of support or backup plan. We will talk later, but for now, just take a rest ". After those words , Kakashi poked his right index finger on your forehead and you fall asleep.  
You wake up to the sound of the alarm clock set by Kakashi. It is now noon, and none of you had gotten a bell. Kakashi ambles to the stone formation and gazes at it, stating that the names of some of the village's greatest warriors are engraved upon it. Naruto exclaims that he wishes to have his name engraved upon the stone as well one day, to which Kakashi mutters that every person on the tablet had sacrificed their life for the village, which silences Squad 7.

At this point, you, Sakura and Sasuke are sitting next to Naruto, who is tied to a post. Then, Kakashi informs them that they have all failed the test because of an atrocious lack of teamwork. Due to Sasuke's arrogance, your lack of team work knowledge, Sakura's obsession with Sasuke, and Naruto's attempt to do everything by himself, the team failed. Kakashi then apparently relents and states that they will have one last try after lunch. The catch was that Naruto would not be permitted to eat because of his attempt to steal the lunches. Kakashi sternly admonishes them that any member of the team caught giving naruto food will fail, and then he disappears.

As you three eat your lunches, Naruto's stomach moans pitifully, and his face is contorted with pain because of his hunger. Sasuke turns around and offers Naruto some of his lunch. Sasuke states that he does not sense kakashi nearby and that naruto would be a liability to them later since his weakness would impair their and Sakura see this and offers naruto your food as well, though Sakura is none too happy about having to feed him since Naruto's hands were tied to the post. As soon as Naruto is fed, a puff of smoke announces Kakashi's appearance.

Kakashi yell's " you broke the rules! I hope you're ready to take the punishment. (makes some hand seals, ominous thunderclouds cover the sky, and lightning strikes.) Any last words?". After all of you four stick for each other, Kakashi replies " The four of you are one!? That's your excuse!? ". You pass.

It's been two minutes since anybody said a word, the Kakashi informs that you're the first team to ever pass his test and that you four are now officially his students. " Let me tell you four something " he starts " In the world of ninja, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum, always remenber that ". That speech almost made you cry. (Kakashi) " Alright, Squad 7 starts their missions tomorrow ". (Big dramatic thumbs up Kakashi scene)  
The jubilant team departs the training area, except for Naruto, who is still tied to the pole despite his pleas for help.

To Continue ......................... After these words from our sponsor ().

It's eight a.m and you and Naruto are heading to the hokage building where they meet kakashi and the others to be assigned a mission. "Oh man " said Naruto " I hope we get assigned to a kick-butt mission ". " That's not how things work, Naruto " you said " we're fresh genins, all missions we'll get now are D-ranks". " Not when i show them my power ". (to yourself) " I get the feeling that he won't rest until that happens" . You replied " Maybe Naruto, maybe ". At the Hokage buiding, everyone's waiting for you two to arrive. " All right " said the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi " from today foward you'll come here for mission debriefing, Kakashi, here the list for today ( he hands over a pice of paper with addresses and what seemed to you ..... CHORES ?!?

Squad Seven First-Day missions (chores)

Nº1 - Clear up the garden of the Leaf's Hospital of any weeds.

The minute the four genin lay a sight on the size of the garden, you all get depressed. " Well, you four better get to work " said Kakashi while heading for a nearby bench to read his book on the shade. One hour later, after a series of suprise snake attacks, running from bee's and cats jumping to the piles of already weeded out grass, you four are tired. " Very well done, the patients will now have a good garden in their views " said Kakashi.

Nº2 - Remove any bird nest found in the hospital's roof and relocate them.

" Why are we doing this anyway? " asked Naruto stranded by a rope along with the rest of Squad 7 to get to bird nests located in middle roofs of the hospital. " Because the hospital roof will repared in a few days and it needs cleaning, that's why, which also prepares you for your next chore " said Kakashi lying on the bench.

Nº3 - Repairing the Hokage Building's roof.

Nothing much happens except for some blisters on everyone's hands and Naruto almost falling from the roof to the ground.

" Now, let's go to Ichiraku's for lunch, i'm buying " said Kakashi, which makes Naruto running towards the ramen stand almost without touching the ground.

Nº4 (last minute mission) - Find Tora, the cat belonging to the Feudal Lord's wife.

After locating the cat you four jump on him, just for Naruto to get ripped apart by the cat.

To Continue.................(After i remenber how the rest of the story went on.)

( Well, here goes something) The five members of Squad 7 were at the Hokage building and naruto whas already complaining about the easyness of the recent missions. There, you got assigned to an C - Rank mission, protecting a bridge builder named Tazuna, from thugs or gangs back to his village. The six-man party whas on it's way, with Naruto getting a bit to overexcited. Honestly, you were a friend of Naruto for over two years, but you hated when hed get on a hiper-active mood.  
While you six where on the way, you're attacked by two missing-nin from the Hidden Mist Village. After some actions scenes like the fake death of Kakashi, Naruto getting injured, you and Sakura being assigned to guard Tazuna, and Sasuke and Kakashi beating the missing-nin the action calms down. Now, Kakashi realizes that Tazuna was the target, and since Tazuna is being targeted by enemy ninja, this mission is therefore a classified A-rank mission.  
At this point, Kakashi notices that Naruto's hand is wounded and bleeding; Kakashi declares that the wound is poisoned because the Demon Brothers had poison on their claws and that they will have to bleed out the poison. Sakura suggests that they just give up because it's an A-rank mission, and, Naruto is injured .  
Naruto, unwilling to jeopardize the mission, takes out a kunai and stabs his hand with it in order to remove the poison, severely stunning his comrades and even alcoholic Tazuna. He then makes an oath that he will never run away or back down from any mission, threat, or enemy and that he will not lose to Sasuke. This is short lived, however, as Kakashi points out that losing any more blood could be fatal, causing Naruto to panic. " Idiot " think you, sakura and sasuke at the same time " Kakashi observes that Naruto's wound had already begun to heal and assumes that it was due to the healing power of the Nine-Tailed Fox. " Kakashi-sensei, can i ask you something in private? " you asked. Kakashi walks to your side and you ask " Is it me or is Naruto's hand already cured? ". " What can i say, Naruto must have great healing hability " says Kakashi while walking away.

To Continue.........................As soon as i find a way to slip my character in the original story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Entering the Land of Waves: Squad Seven first battle

Squad 7 and tazuna were moving on in a small motorboat owned by a commoner, Kaji, towards the Land of Waves. Thick layers of mist swirled around the boat. Naruto said something loudly, to which Kaji hurriedly silenced him. "Why do you think we're rowing instead of using the engine and moving under cover of the mist? It's so we don't attract attention," he rebuked. Naruto recognized his mistake and hastily covered his mouth. Kakashi asked Tazuna why he had told Konoha that this was only a C-Rank mission, while it obviously fell into the A-Rank category. Kakashi then threatened to abandon the mission if Tazuna did not provide an adequate explanation. Tazuna replied that even the nobles of the Land of Waves were impoverished. He would not have been able to afford an A-Rank mission. Additionally, he told them that an extremely wealthy businessman called Gato was responsible for his country's struggles. Gato had monopolized the Land of Waves's trade, thus earning a massive profit at the expense of the residents of the island. Tazuna then convinced them into continuing the mission after a hefty guilt trip that involved how heartbroken his family would be if Tazuna died. Tazuna - 1 Squad 7 - 0. Moments later, they disembarked at a small port upon arriving in the Land of Waves, and continued on foot.

While walking up the road, Naruto decided never to fall back behind to be saved by anyone, then started to throw kunais at the mere so called "sense" of a person. At the second try, he almost hit a white rabbit. You, being an animal expert, noticed that rabbits only grow white furr on snowy days for avoiding predators. While that thought was crossing your mind you hear Kakashi saying " DUCK!!!".  
Suddenly, a long sword appears spinning like crazy from the trees and everyone hits the ground for cover. When you look up, you see a greenish skin man standing on top of the sword stuck in a tree. " Who is he? " you asked. " He's Zabuza, The Demon of the Hidden Mist, a missing-nin from The Village Hidden In The Mist " replied Kakashi. Zabuza demanded to have Tazuna, to which Kakashi refused. A confrontation was inevitable.  
Kakashi recognized him as the Demon of the Hidden Mist, and stated that he would have to use "that" to defeat him. He pulled up his forehead protector to reveal a red eye with three tomoe, which was revealed to be the Sharingan. Zabuza hinted that he knew of the Sharingan, and said that he was honored to see it in action. You and Naruto wondered what this "Sharingan" was. Sasuke immediately recognized it and explained that the Sharingan is a Dojutsu ( "Eye Technique" ) that can immediately see and anticipate all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu at hand. Naruto, Sakura, and Tazuna were rendered speechless at this information.  
Sasuke was puzzled, however. The Sharingan is a rare kekkei genkai exclusive to the Uchiha clan, which is Sasuke's clan; however, Kakashi was not an Uchiha, yet he possessed the Sharingan. Sasuke wondered if Kakashi was in fact a member of his clan. Zabuza told Sasuke that his statements on the Sharingan's capabilities had only "scratched the surface". He continued with the explanation, saying that the Sharingan can also copy any of these three types of techniques by simply observing them, thus enabling the user to instantly and flawlessly perform it and reflect it back at his or her opponent. Zabuza stated that he was after Tazuna, and informed Kakashi that he had been included in his Bingo Book as a highly dangerous ninja who had earned the nickname "Copy Ninja Kakashi" for copying over 1000 ninjutsu, and that he would consider it a testament to his own skill if he killed him too.  
Suddenly, he summons a thick veil of mist from the nearby lake in order to hide him from the Sharingan which was the Hidden Mist Jutsu. Squad 7 quickly forms up around Tazuna to protect him.  
Sasuke almost collapsed from the atmosphere of two Jonin about to clash, thinking to himself that it was "enough to make someone choke". He resisted this feeling, however, stating that he would rather die than accept this. Kakashi noticed his nervousness and told him to calm down. "I will not allow my comrades to die! Trust me." Zabuza said that it was useless, and instantly appeared in the center of the formation, freezing everyone in fear. Zabuza stated that it was over, and prepared to strike them all with his Guillotine Sword. Kakashi raced toward them and stabbed Zabuza in the stomach with his kunai just before his stroke could fall. Water started to pour out of Zabuza's body. It collapsed into a puddle of water as the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, revealing that he had used the Water Clone Jutsu. He then sliced Kakashi in half at the waist. However, Kakashi's body also dissolved into water upon contact, surprising Zabuza as he realized that Kakashi must have copied the technique as he charged towards him. Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza, catching him off guard, and held a kunai to Zabuza's throat. When Kakashi is about to kill Zabuza, he appears from behind revealing that the first is another water clone and while trying to hit Kakashi with his sword he manages to kick Kakashi towards the lake and when Kakashi comes up to the surface, Zabuza traps him with Water Prison Jutsu . Kakashi told Squad 7 and Tazuna to run, and Naruto became scared, wanting to flee, but he soon remembered his oath of pain. He had no other choice but to fight, so they could save Kakashi and keep Tazuna alive. When Naruto used his Shadow Clone Jutsu to start a combination atack with Sasuke, Zabuza called more Water Clones. " This will be bad, those water clones are not going to let Naruto get close to Zabuza " you thought to yourself, " If i'm going to help, it has to be NOW " you yelled " Heh Zabuza, you're not the only one with tricks,..... (whispering) these will drain all of my energy but it's the best i can do,............ Earth Style: Earth Clone Jutsu". At first nothing happened but two seconds later your earth clones came out of the ground and pulled every of the water clones with your best jutsu : Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu. " Damm' it, i missed one, okay Naruto, it's all clear, is up to you now " you said to Naruto. Naruto used his Shadow Clone Jutsu, so all the clones jumped and completely surrounded Zabuza's last clone. Then Zabuza's clone swung his sword, causing most of the clones to scatter and disappear. The last of the Naruto clones took a windmill shuriken (that Naruto had transformed into) and gave it to Sasuke. Then Sasuke used Shadow Shuriken Jutsu, the first shuriken being Sasuke's own shuriken and the second one being Naruto's. Naruto's shuriken was hidden underneath Sasuke's. Zabuza caught Sasuke's shuriken and dodged Naruto's. Naruto then transformed back into his original form and threw a kunai at Zabuza. " Eat this !!!! " yelled Naruto. Forcing Zabuza to avoid the kunai thus stoping his jutsu and the water clone, therefore freeing Kakashi. The rest of the battle was unknown to you, sinced you blacked out from the earth clones ( which we're twenty i might ad) and only became clear once you woke up in Tazuna's house.

To Continue......................... As soon as my character stops sleeping and get's to work. WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!!!

( Commercial Break )

Hi, it's me, Francis Wolfang, and i would like to take some of your time to reveal to you the backround of my character, along with my description of it. Shall we begin?? Outstanding!!

( ANBU Special Ninja Report: Francis Wolfang's Portfolio and Aditional Data )

Full Name: Francis Wolfang  
Current Age: 13 years ( one year older than the rest of his team-mates )  
Current Rank : Hidden Leaf Village Genin  
From: Country of Fire  
Relatives: Parents : Unknown (living in outdoor village)  
Height: 1.65 metres  
Hair Color: Brown ( long on the back until the ears )  
Eyes: Green - Brown  
Handness: Right Hand

Normal Clothing:  
-Headband located at the left arm.  
-Dark Green shirt for sunny days.  
-Gray coat for rainny days.  
-Blue shorts.  
-Visible Bandages located at both knee's.  
-Blue sandals.

Known Abilities:  
(Earth affinity)  
-Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu ( Creator ).  
-Earth Style: Earth Clone Jutsu.  
-Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu.  
-Earth Style: Hidden in Stones Jutsu.  
-Ninja Art: Shadow Fang Genjutsu: 100 Wolf Bites.  
-Ookami Kenpo ( Wolf Martial Arts )  
-Substitution Jutsu.  
-Teleportation Jutsu.  
-Transformation Jutsu.

Likes: Reading and treasure hunting.  
Dislikes: Not knowing what up against and cockroaches.

Notes:  
-Graduated with maximum score, along with Sasuke Uchiha, at Stealth and Espionage.  
-Dreamed to become a ninja when his village was saved by The Third Hokage himself by groups of missing-nin (A.K.A. Rogue Ninja).  
-Shows talent at understanding how his foe's ninjutsu and genjutsu work.

Oficial Classification: Closed File. No intent to harm the village. Possible candidate for ANBU Agent in the future.

My thanks to the ANBU Black Ops for helping getting out this information. Bye-bye. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: No Time to Rest: The Battle For the Bridge

At Tazuna's house, Kakashi and Squad 7 we're introduced to his daughter, Tsunami, and his grandson, , Squad 7 learned about the take over of the Land of Waves. While Kakashi was resting he made the observation that Zabuza's death had been odd, and concluded that it had been an act. Elsewhere, Haku revived Zabuza, who promised to crush Kakashi when next they met. Both Kakashi and Zabuza needed to rest a week to recover. Meanwhile during that time, Squad 7 we're to do anything but rest. One morning, Kakashi brought them to the nearby woods and relieved Squad 7 of their questions of being there. Chakra control. They we're to vertically climb a nearby tree with their chakra keeping them sticked to the tree. The first one to accomplish it was Sakura at her very first time and the second one was you, who we're not a stranger to tree climbing, but a little rusty at chakra control, when Naruto and Sasuke required extra training. After some time, Kakashi relieved you and Sakura of training to go guard the bridge construction. While on your way to the bridge, Sakura asked you " you think they will make it to the top in time? ". " Sure " you answered " it's Naruto and Sasuke the ones we're talking about, when they finish it, they might even surpass you and me ". " You think so ?! " asked Sakura. " Of course " you replied " all they have to do is believe ". " Well, i gave Naruto some pointers, but i think i should have told Sasuke too, don't you think?? ". You stopped, looked Sakura in the eyes and started " Tell me, how long do you know those two ? ". " More than two years, i believe, why do you ask ? "answerd Sakura. " And for how long have those two been in conflict with one another ? " you ask. " Since the two of them met each other. Why you ask?"replied Sakura. " You see, Sakura. As long as one of them evolves, the other one is not going to leave himself behind. It's their rivalry that keeps them going, and that's why they are true friends, although they don't like admitting it, hehehehe. Now let's get going to the bridge. " you said, taking her shoulder and guiding her towards the bridge where Tazuna was expecting you.  
On the way home, Tazuna stops at a store for dinner where Sakura can not believe how poor the country is. A small child begs Sakura for some food on their way home. Tazuna states that the Land of Waves has been like that ever since Gato took over. It's the reason Tazuna wants to finish the bridge, because if the bridge is completed then the Land of Waves will be able to return to the way it was before Gato arrived.  
During dinner Sakura asks why there is a picture torn on the wall. She states that she saw Inari staring at it all through dinner. Tazuna says that the man in the picture was a hero to the land of waves. This upsets Inari, causing him to get up and leave. Tazuna's daughter gets angry at him and goes to comfort Inari. Tazuna explains how the man in the father was a hero to the land of waves, but he was also Inari's father. Not his birth father but they were closer than any real father and son could be. One day some kids kidnapped Inari's dog and refused to return him. The attempt to drown Inari, who is saved by a man who later reveals himself as Kaiza. He teaches Inari that if something is precious to you, you should protect it with both arms, regardless of whether it will cost you your life or not. Over time Kaiza became one of their family. Later on when the village was going to be flooded Kaiza saved it, becoming a hero to the land of waves. Later on however, when Gato arrived he killed Kaiza to destroy the hope of the land of waves, and he did just that. This traumatized Inari causing him to turn into the brat he was now. This motivates Naruto who wants to prove to Inari that there are in fact such things as heroes.  
Two days later, when you wake up, Naruto is nowhere in sight. " Good morning, where is Naruto? " you asked everyone that was present. " He didn't come back last night? " asked Tazuna. Sakura, who had just got up, said that Naruto was still training since Tazuna told his story. Sasuke got up from the table and went out. On the seventh day after the battle with Zabuza, you, Sakura and Kakashi go to the chakra control training site, and when you arrive you see Naruto almost to the top of the tree. While Naruto starts to rise up, he starts to fall, only to reveal that he can hold on to the tree on a 0º degree angle, which makes Sakura yell at him and you to call him a . While bragging about how he evolved, he falls from the tree, only to be saved by a lightning-fast Sasuke. On that night, everyone was at the table, except for Naruto and Sasuke, the latter arrive to claim that both of them have reached the top of their tree. This leaves Kakashi to have them included in the mission to protect Tazuna at the bridge.  
Later that night, Kakashi chatted with Inari about Naruto,telling him that he had gone through loneliness and being ignored, but that he keep on going and trying, instead of feeling bad for himself.  
The next morning, you, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura ( without Naruto who is resting from the training )escort Tazuna to the bridge. When you arrive, the bridge workers are dead. When a sudden mist starts to happear, you form up around Tazuna, expecting for an attack by Zabuza.

To Continue.......................... after this important message.

Has anyone noticed that Masashi Kishimoto has been drawing a lot of male characters that look female. Well, let's count them:

1 - Haku  
2 - Shiore  
3 - Gamariki  
4 - Ranmaru  
5 - Nurari  
6 - Yashamaru

and so on and so on ....................  
Please, if anyone knows why, please share with me that information.

The battle starts with Sasuke squaring of against Haku, and by everyone's suprise , including Zabuza, Sasuke appears to be beating Haku in terms of speed, do to the recent chakra control training. To counter this, Haku trapped Sasuke in a cage of ice mirrors, also known as Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors. When the present members of Squad 7 see Sasuke getting hit by Haku in an incredible speed, you and Sakura throw kunais to the mirrors in hopes of shattering them, only for haku to catch them while appearing on the mirror. Suddenly, Haku is on the floor after getting hit by a shuriken thrown by someone else. Naruto finally joins the battle on the bridge. While Zabuza squares off with Kakashi who is trying to protect you and Sakura, who are covering Tazuna of any danger, Naruto sneaks in the cage, telling Sasuke that he is there to help him. That results in Sasuke getting angry at him for falling in the trap that we're the ice mirrors. While Sasuke has an idea, he signals you with a tiger hand sign. " Got it " you think also making a tiger hand sign. While sasuke uses his signature jutsu : " Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu ", while you reveal yours : " Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu ". But not even a two-front fire attack was able to melt the cold ice mirrors. the fog then starts to thicken, and you, Sakura and Tazuna waiting in the middle of the fog, then it happened. One voice rose from the fog. It was more like a roar. Then it hit you. The feeling of great danger. A second later, Zabuza is right next to you about to swing his sword, only to hit a rushed Kakashi to serve as an human shield for the three of you. Taking the opening of Zabuza's somewhat failed attack, you throw kunais at him, only to hit a water clone. " Not again " you thought. While Zabuza retreats back in to the mist, you ask Kakashi " What is this feeling Kakashi-sensei ? ". " Something happened in Naruto's and Sasuke's battle " he answerd.  
Meanwhile, the battle between Zabuza and Kakashi continued. Kakashi sensed that the seal for the Nine-Tails had weakened. He decided to end the battle quickly. Zabuza was curious as to how Kakashi would do that when he couldn't find Zabuza. Kakashi's only response to this was to pull out a scroll.  
Kakashi used the scroll he had pulled out to use the Summoning Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu on Zabuza in order to track him. Kakashi revealed that, even though he could not see or hear Zabuza, he would be able to follow his scent. He also revealed that, earlier, he had let Zabuza cut him so that Zabuza would be covered in his blood, and therefore easier to track. Kakashi then said he would introduce Zabuza to his one and only original jutsu: the Lightning Blade. Kakashi lists each of Zabuza's crimes leading up to the present and proclaims that he no longer has a future. He begins to build up his chakra to do his Lightning Blade technique and all Zabuza can do is weakly struggle against the nin-ken. During that, you sense that the evil feeling has disappeared.  
When Kakashi delivers the final blow, everything literally happens in slow motion after that. Neither Kakashi nor Zabuza see the Ice Mirror or Haku's sudden appearance. Haku makes it in time to absorb all of Kakashi's Lightning Blade and Zabuza makes it out of the attack in one piece, though the two parties are only aware of what's going on after the blow is landed. As the lightning fades Haku coughs up a lot of blood and using the last of his strength grabs hold of Kakashi's arm, hissing Zabuza's name softly. Kakashi is completely stunned by Haku's sacrifice, but Zabuza laughs. He swings his sword at Kakashi, intent to slice right through Haku to kill Kakashi and Haku's literal death grip on Kakashi's arm makes it difficult to move. But Kakashi makes the decision to grab Haku's body and jump away from Zabuza before both are sliced. Kakashi closes Haku's eyelids and arises to continue the fight.  
Sakura then sees Naruto and runs over to him asking about Sasuke. Naruto chokes up, remembering Sasuke's sacrifice during their fight with Haku, but he can't bring himself to tell Sakura what happened. Tazuna offers to take you and her to Sasuke, since you wouldn't be violating your job to protect him then. The three reach Sasuke's body and Sakura tries to keep her composure as per shinobi requirements. But as she laments her feelings for Sasuke she loses control and clings to his body, sobbing hysterically, to which you bow down your face in sadness and Tazuna speaks " This ninja way..... it's too harsh ". Kakashi and Zabuza continue to fight, Kakashi seeming to be furious while Zabuza doesn't seem all too bothered about Haku's death. But Kakashi nevertheless gains the upper hand in the battle and managed to disable both of Zabuza's arms, immobilizing them so he can no longer swing his sword or perform jutsus. The battle seems over then. But then, Gato shows up on the bridge with dozens of hired thugs in tow. He nonchalantly tells Zabuza that he's fired. He provokes Naruto by kicking Haku's corpse, and Naruto yells at Zabuza because he did not get angry when Gato kicked Haku's body. This causes Zabuza to cry in emotions and reply " your word's, kid, they cut deeper than any blade ". Then, Zabuza asks Naruto for a kunai and Naruto throws him one. Zabuza catches the kunai in his mouth. He charges at the group of henchman and cuts through them, reaching Gato. He then slashes Gato's head off, saying that he wouldn't bee going we're Haku was going, that he ( Zabuza ) and Gato we're both going straight to hell. After Gato's death, right next to you, you start to hear Sasuke's voice and when you look down you're amazed that he is alive. " So Haku never really wanted to kill any of us, even in the end, he kept his word ". At that moment, the remaining bandits start to move against you team, when suddenly, an arrow falls from the sky, which was fired by Inari and the rest of the villagers who arrived to protect their village. Not wanting to be left out of the fun, you and Naruto create four clones each ( earth clones by you and shadows clones from Naruto ), while Kakashi used his own version " Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu: Kakashi Style ", which caused the thugs to run in fear.  
It's been two weeks since the battle of the bridge and Squad 7 is now returning home by the newly built bridge. After all the good-byes are said, Tazuna realizes that they need to name the bridge, which was to be as famous as the name which was given by : THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE.

To Continue .......................


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Chunnin Exam's Begin: One for All Or None at All

After the battle in the Land of Waves, Squad 7, now back in The Hidden Leaf Village are being sent on lowly D-Rank missions. It even shows that it's teamwork had gone from bad to worse: you trying to maintain calmness in the team, Naruto just carrying about beating Sasuke, Sakura just carrying about Sasuke and Sasuke just not carrying for anyone or anything. This lead to a variety of desasterous missions where Sasuke even ends uo to saving Naruto one more time. Kakashi decides that their teamwork is too off that day and sends them all home. Before they return home Sasuke aggravates Naruto even more by saying that if Naruto wants to get better to just become stronger than him. Before Sasuke leaves Sakura asks him if they can work on their "teamwork". Sasuke says that if she has time to flirt she should be working on her skills. He then crushes her by saying she's as bad as Naruto. Then delivers the final blow by saying she is even worse then Naruto. " That had to hurt " you thought. " And you " says Sasuke turning to you, " you should train even more, your jutsus are just too weak ". " Ok, now i'm angry " you said to yourself trying not to beat Sasuke. Then, after he's gone, a small box starts to stalk Naruto, and explodes revealing Konohamaru and his two friends: Udon and Moegi. They reveal themselves as the Konohamaru ninja squad. Konohamaru wonders between Naruto and Sakura's relationship. He then comes to the conclusion that they are dating which Naruto says is true. Sakura, already angry by Sasuke's comment, punches Naruto in the face and sends him into a fence. Konohamaru then insults Sakura and she chases after all four of them. " Well, that will keep them occupied " you said to no one in particular since you we're all alone now. You then remember Sasuke saying how weak you we're and you get furious again. " That's it this calls for intensive workout". You rush home and when in your appartement you reach for a drawer beneath the bed. You flashback to your village and remenber the day you left to become a ninja. The scroll was given to you by an elder who used to tell stories of the time he said he whas a ninja, but nobody except you had ever believed in his words. To reward you for ever believing in him and following his old path he gave you the scroll and told you words that we're printed in your mind forever. " When you fall down, and that all hope of becoming a gret ninja seem's lost, open this scroll and let it guide you to your old new path ". You always wondered what he ment by " old new path ". You open the scroll to find only a signature in red ink, but the rest is blank. You then find, in the side of the signature, some kind of instructions. It said " For those who seek knowledge, but find it hard to fight with, must seek control to gain that power". " Whoao ". Control to gain, power to fight with knowledge, and to find that knowledge. Then you remember the jutsu Kakashi used on Zabuza: The Summoning Jutsu. It whas with a scroll also. You try to find what did that scroll made you summon, but all you found we're drawing of caves with yellow eye's coming from inside it. It was also wrote under the drawing the hand signs for the summoning and the hand writing of the village elder who gave you the scroll, saying " Don't forget, it always come's in handy ". " Thank you, old man, i never will ". You spent all night focusing on chakra control without looking or signing the scroll, only to do that when you felt you we're worth it.

The next morning Kakashi gives squad 7 the application forms for the Chunin Exams. After hearing this, Naruto almost brings down Kakashi while hugging him. " WOW " you thought, " a chance to train my new jutsu, in fact, i'm going to train as soon as i'm home". You looked to your teamates, everyone had accepted althought Sakura was still uncertain. While everyone was heading home, you notice that Sakura was getting left behind. " Whats wrong, Sakura?" you asked. " It's this Chunnin Exam, if i can't keep up with you guy's, what chance do i have ? ". " Don't worry, do as I do, if there's a will, there's a way, see you three tomorrow". You left home separating from an over-reacting Naruto, a careless Sasuke, and a more confident Sakura. Two hours later, you're at home, and you have finally been able to concetrate the necessary chakra when needed and you've also memorized the hand signs. " Ok, i'm ready ". You pick up the scroll in your desk and open it on the floor. " This must be a blood contract". You bite your finger and write your name on the scroll in blood. The moment you finish it, the scroll disappears in a cloud of smoke. " I guess it went to the creatures of the summon, now to try it out ". But when you prepare to usee the summoning jutsu, someone throws a kunai out the window, almost hitting you. When you look out the window, you see a rain ninja ( you know because of the headband ) running away in the roofs with what appears to be Naruto and Sakura under his arms. " No!!!". You start pursuing the ninja until you caught up with him at the bridge leading to the village gates. " Are you an idiot, or are you just a turist " you said to him " that's the village's gateway, there's ninjas patroling it ". Suddenly the ninja throws needles at you, which you barely dodge from. " Shadow Clone Jutsu ". Suddenly, there are three rain ninjas and no sight of Naruto and Sakura. " Dammi't" you face towards the ninja " those we're just fakes of Naruto and Sakura, and in the water, i'm in a load of trouble, there's no earth for me to use any jutsu, and if you're a rain ninja, a water jutsu will counter my fire one's, am i right?". " Very perceptive " said the ninja " Now die ". The three ninjas come at you with swords. You close your eyes and say " It's now or never, please let this work........................................ ..........................Summoning Jutsu !!!! ".  
When you open your eyes you see it. Two wolves bitting two of the shadow clones and two other wolves standing between you and the real ninja. You look at your saviours and you find out that they can talk. " What on earth are we doing here?" said the male wolf at your left front. " I don't know, dear, but you two can go back now, we got it from here" said the female wolf at your right front to the other wolves at your sides who vanished in a cloud of smoke. " I think this kid here is our new summoner ", said the female wolf. " Will talk to him later, now it's chow time, and this guy here is on the menu ", said the male wolf. This course of action caused the ninja to flee into the river water and disappear. " Okay, now that this taken care of," said the male wolf " you and us, kiddo, have to talk".  
You followed the wolves to some trees we're they sit and looked to you. It seemed that they we're evaluating you just by looking. " Well, introduce yourself, kid, where are your manners? " said the male " Today's youth has no respect what so ever for theyre elders, humf." You we're still in shock with the all wolf summoning, but you snnaped out of it and introduced yourself: " My name is Francis Wolfang, no pun intended, and I am a genin from this village, The Hidden Leaf ".  
" No wonder this place looked so familiar " said the female wolf " this is the village that Tamashii ( The elder from your ld village ) whas born as a ninja, ain't I right, honey? ". " Yup " said the male wolf " and this kid must be the one who signed the contract if it came back to us ". " Excuse me, but who might you two be, if it's too much to ask? " " Oh, you're right, little Wolfang, how rude of us" appologized the female " I am Igen ( Dignity ) and this here is my husband, Ketsui ( Determination ), and we are the Wolf Elder's Of the Leaf Village ". Wolf Elder's Of the Leaf Village ? It sounded like something that came out of an old folk story. " Oh, and those other two wolves that came with us we're our kids, here, I'll call them" said Igen. A moment later two other wolves we're summoned right next to you. " The female at your right is our daughter, Haru ( Spring ), and the male at your left is our son, Natsu ( Summer), and from this day foward, they will be your personnal summon ". CLONK. You pass out from hearing this. " I don't think that Tamashii got the right boy, this one doesn't seem like much to me" said Ketsui. " Hey" you said waking up by hearing that " I just needed your help because i wasn't in my element, but latter, i'll know jutsus of all kinds and always have the advantage". That little speech you took out surprised Ketsui, who said " now you seem like the kid we we're assigned to, welcome to your new family, kiddo. From this day foward, we will fight along side you when necessary, but in return, you must show us that you're a wolf, brave and fierce". " Yeah" said Natsu " me and my sister here, we're also in trainning, so you're our new co-worker, welcome aboard, brother ". " Alright " said Haru " Looks like we got ourselves a new brother". " Speaking of that, i don't want to sound rude but how old are the four of you, anyway?". " Well " said Natsu " Mom and Dad are both 30 and me and Haru, we're both 12" " Ain't that old for wolves? " you asked. " That's for normal wolves, we're ninja wolves, we grow at the same rate that humans, why do you think that ninjas and nin-ken stay partners? ". " Well, that made perfect sense " you replied " Thank's for the help, and I hope to train with you two ( you refer to Haru and Natsu ) in the future, and i also thank you for the rescue, Great Wolf Elder's. " Please, call's us Ma and Pa, if you like sonny." said Igen. " Farewell kid " said Ketsui " We will send your regards to old man Tamashii ". " Please do, farewell " you said". The four disappear in a cloud of smoke. " Wow, what a night. Humm........... I better go home, tomorrow the Chunnin Exams start, and i'll make everyone proud, including the old man, yeah".

To Continue .............................. After this : The Naruto Radio Talk-Show.

" Hello to every single one of our listners, this is your talk-show host, Naruto Uzumaki, with Sakura Haruno on the speaker " Hi everybody ", Francis Wolfang on audio control " What's up? " and Sasuke Uchiha on Production " Humf ". So let's present our guest for today, Kakashi Hatake, leader or Squad 7, Jounin of the Hidden Leaf Village and the Biggest Fan of the Make-out Series".  
" Is that all you guys see in me? " asked Kakashi. " Well, you always walk around reading the same book over and over " said Sakura. " That's because i like the story very much and for me, it never get's old ". " Yeah, but if you keep on reading it, you'll lose interest on it" said Sasuke. Some moments of silence later by Kakashi he replies: " Well, I guess you guys are right " gave in Kakashi. ( Sirens start's ringing ) " Congratulations Kakashi Hatake, you've cleared our challenge" you said on the mic. " What?!? " asked Kakashi. " For finally giving in on that book just for the sacke of not loosing interest in it, our production as given you an award ". " What is it?" asked Kakashi. " From the kind fellows of the Production commite, you Kakashi Hatake, will be given the very first copy of the latest issue of the Make-out Series: Make-Out Violence " announced Sasuke. " WHAT?!?!?!? " ( Stunned Kakashi ). " The book will be delivered to your address by hand by our very one postage service" you announced. " This is one of the happiest days of my life " said Kakashi almost shedding tears of joy ". " HEH, don't I have any lines, i'm the host ain't I ? " Sorry Naruto, we're out of time, but congratulations Kakashi Hatake on being a true fan, Bye-Bye " said Sakura( Everyone is clapping except Naruto who is pouting on the corner of the room ).

( Sponsored by )

In the next morning, you headed out to the Academy to fing the rest of Squad 7 ready to enter. Inside the school where registration is taking place some bullies are bullying the students to not take the exam. You then see a boy and a girl on the ground that we're hit for trying to enter the room. Then Squad 7 reveals the genjutsu the two bullies had placed on the door to make it seem like the right one. This sparked an attemp of both Sasuke and one of the bullies to kick each other. They're blocked. The boy who was on the floor blocked both kicks with his bare hands. He then identifies himself as Rock Lee, and that he wishes to go out with Sakura. This causes Sakura to freak out because of the bushy eyebrows and how lame he looked in her eyes. After a few introductions and cry scenes from both Naruto and Lee, Squad 7 continues it's path until, while crossing the Academy's training dojo, Rock Lee happears in the balcony challenging Sasuke to square off. Sasuke seems to have attracted the attention of Rock Lee, who challenges him to a fight. Rock Lee is not only interested in seeing how his skills match up against a descendant of the Uchiha clan, but he also has a mad crush on Sakura, much to her dismay. Feeling neglected in his teammates' shadows, Naruto offers to fight in Sasuke's place. Without wasting time, he charges, but is easily knocked out by Rock Lee. Rock Lee explains that they cannot beat him because he is the strongest of the Konoha Genin right now. You, trying to surprise him hide behind a pillar and start your plan. When Naruto goes for a second round, Lee dodges it, when suddenly you pop out or the ground with your headhunter jutsu. But not even that worked. When you realized it, it was Naruto the one you pulled, who was used for a substituition. " Just like Kakashi did, using an enemie's ally instead of an object " you thought. Now interested, Sasuke accepts his challenge, while you start to dig Naruto out of the hole.  
Sasuke attacks and is met by Leaf hurricane and gets knocked backwards. As he gets back up, he prepares to use his Sharingan moves to figure out Rock Lee's technique. He again charges Rock Lee, but again, Rock Lee is able to hit him. Rock Lee explains that his moves are neither ninja nor illusory - just straight hand to hand fighting. Unfortunately, with hand to hand fighting, Sasuke's Sharingan isn't helpful because even if he can see the techniques, his body can't move fast enough to react. Rock Lee does the Dancing Leaf Shadow to finish off Sasuke, but a large turtle stops his attack before it hits. The turtle reprimands Rock Lee for using his forbidden technique. The turtle then calls forth: Guy-sensei. " Hy everyone, what's shaking? ". The four member's of Squad 7 say to themselves the same remark at the same time " He's got even thicker eye-brows ". Guy then punches Lee and tell's him that he will attend to his punishment after the exams. The two then cry and make up. As Kakashi's four ninjas stare at this ridiculous scene in complete shock, Guy asks how his eternal rival, Kakashi, is doing. He's ahead in the match record, which stands at 50 wins and 49 losses. Guy also says that he is much faster and stronger than Kakashi. In the end , Francis Wolfang, Sasuke Uchiha , Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno walk out of the building thinking about the chunin exams. Now, it begins. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Do or Die: The Arrival of Rival's

Squad 7 was on their way to enter the door that lead to we're the exam would be taken, but Kakashi was there waiting for them. Kakashi explained that the Chunin Exams could only be taken in teams of three, in this case four. Sakura was shocked that Kakashi lied to them about their free will to choose whether or not they wanted to participate. Kakashi explained that, if he didn't say that, Francis, Naruto and Sasuke would have forced her to participate. However, he was very proud that each member of his team agreed to participate. Then the four members of Squad 7 entered the Chunin Exam room.

Inside, you, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura found themselves among many other Chunin Exam participants. Seeing the rookie Genin, Ino ran up to Sasuke and threw herself at him, much to the dismay of Sakura. Shikamaru and Choji arrived just after Ino, and they started to complain.  
Let's introduce them :

First up was Asuma Sarutobi's team, made up of Shikamaru Nara, who always complained, and was lazy, Choji Akimichi, who was always eating, and Ino Yamanaka, who was annoying because she was always fighting with Sakura over Sasuke.

Then three more rookies arrived. It was Kurenai Yuhi's team, comprised of Hinata Hyuga, a shy girl who always blushed when Naruto was around, Kiba Inuzuka, along with his puppy Akamaru, who acted like the boss of the team, and Shino Aburame, who you didn't know very well, but always acted misteryous.

The three rookie Genin teams began insulting each other. Choji headed towards Akamaru with the intent of trying to eat him, but he was stopped by Shino, who said that he was about to step on a bug. They continued arguing, until another Genin approached them: Kabuto Yakushi, who was participating in the exam for the seventh time. He warned the rookies to be careful.

Thus began his explanation of the Chunin Exam. The exam took place twice every year, and Kabuto admitted that this was his fourth year participating. That statistic caused the rookies some angst over how difficult the exam might actually be. Kabuto then pulled out his deck of ninja information cards, and started explaining about the information he'd collected over the past 4 years. To extract the information from the blank cards, Kabuto tuned them into his chakra. After this, an image of the exam's total number of examinees and countries participating appeared.

Kabuto explained that they took the exam in teams to deepen their friendships with other villages, and to heighten the levels of the ninja. However, he thought the real purpose was to confirm the levels of the ninja in each adjacent country, and to try to balance out the power. They did this to check and restrain each country's powers. Sasuke asked him if he had information on the other candidates, and Kabuto said that he does. Sasuke asked for information on Gaara of the Hidden Village of Sand and Rock Lee from Konoha. Rock Lee was a year older than Sasuke. He'd done 20 D-rank missions and 11 C-rank missions. The squad leader was Guy-sensei, and his teammates were Tenten and Neji Hyuga. His taijutsu skills had increased dramatically that past year, but his other skills were terrible. This was his first time taking the Chunin Exam.

Gaara of the Sand had completed 8 C-rank and 1 B-rank mission, and had returned from all his missions unharmed. This was his first time taking the exam. Kabuto then started talking about the participants from the different villages for this bi-annual Chunin Exam. This included:

Village Hidden in the Leaves - 73 participants  
Village Hidden in the Sand - 30 participants  
Village Hidden in Rain - 21 participants  
Village Hidden in the Grass - 15 participants  
Village Hidden in a Waterfall - 12 participants  
Village Hidden in Sound - 3 participants

Kabuto warned the rookies to keep a low profile. Not being one to remain quiet, Naruto immediately grabbed the room's attention to introduce himself, and vow that he would not lose to any one of them. Ino ran up to Sakura and accused her of provoking him. At the same time, you heard Kakashi cheering up on the other side of the door. That made you cheer up also and decided to stand side by side with Naruto. You said " yeah, what he just said, one way or another, we will overcome anything, up high Naruto ". You and Naruto high-five one another. Meanwhile, the rest of the ninjas stared at the two of you with anger and annoyance. The Sound team, already annoyed with Kabuto's description of their small country, took immediate action. They stealthily crept up to Kabuto and took a swing at him. One of them threw some kunai to distract Kabuto, to which you replied with a same number that almost hit the guy, while the other got up close to him and tried to punch him. At first, it seemed as though he dodged the attack, but soon his glasses broke and he knelt down to vomit.

A moment later, a cloud of smoke erupts and reveals the Chunnin Exam Proctors, leaded by Ibiki Morino, which you recognized as the head of the Leaf Village ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force.

To Continue ................................................. after this announcement from Peter Griffin from Family Guy:

A-well-a everybody's heard about the bird

B-b-b-bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word  
A-well-a bird, bird, bird, well the bird is the word  
A-well-a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a bird, bird, bird, well the bird is the word  
A-well-a bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a bird, bird, bird, well the bird is the word  
A-well-a bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A-well-a don't you know about the bird?

Well, everybody knows that the bird is the word!

Thank you. We now continue with the chapter.

Ibiki Morino appeared and told everyone to find the seats that we're assigned with the number they would be given and to away until the exam was distribuited. You hear Naruto screamming of horror from finding that the first exam was a paper test. Ibiki announced that the Chunin exams would start with a written test, and called out the rules: No questions, and no cheating. Ibiki also informed that the team's score would be added up in the end to see whose team would pass. There were various Chunnin on the ends of the room watching the genin to see if they were cheating. If they were caught cheating five times, not only was the genin caught five times disqualified, but so was the rest of the team. Also, a team that had a member that had failed every question would also be disqualified. This made Squad 7 to stare at a scared Naruto. The exam begun.  
You started to read the questions but found that every single on of them was to advanced for you. Then it hit you. In a normal test would disqualify at the first attempt of cheating. " That meens that the purpose of this test is to gather the necessary information under extreme conditions ". You then hear a voice in your head that sounded familiar. " What's up, kiddo? ". It was the voice of Pa ( Ketsui). You start having a converstion with Ketsui in yor mind. " How are you in my mind? ". " You made a blood contract with the wolves, when one of us requests to talk to you, when you reply, it connects our minds " said Ketsui " I see that you need assistance in gathering information from nearby souces, am I right? ". " Right " you replied. " Then i'll do this. I'll give you some of my chakra, wolf chakra to be precise. It will inhance your sences as long as your focused on those sences. When you don't need the chakra anymore, just dispell it ". " Thanks, Pa ". " You're welcome, now ace this test, boy ". When the conversation was over, you feel a sudden chakra burst entering you. Some of the Chunnin also noticed but couldn't find any form of cheating presented. You close your eyes, and when you open them, everything is black and white, except for the persons, who had their insides with waves of blue representing their chakra. You first wonder in what that would help, but then it hit you. You look at the window and you can see what the persons in front of you are writing, you could even see the reflexion on the headband of the ninjas. " Wow, enhanced eye-sight, i can see the slightest detail. You then try sound to hear what people are saying in low voices to themselves and touch, we're you feel the knocking of the pencils on the table and on the floor. Let's keep up with vision.  
It's been forty minutes since the test begun, and you had already gotten every question answerd because the guy in front of you had finished all nine questions ten minutes before you. Now, the tenth question remained to be exposed at the 45th minute of the exam. You also find out that four team had already been disqualified for low attempts of cheating. Ibiki Morino says that incompetent ones have already dropped, so he, after 45 minutes, can give the final, tenth question. But he says that there is one special rule for this question. Ibiki says that they can chose whether or not they want to try solve tenth question. If they don't want to, the entire team will fail, but if they chose to answer the question and they don't know the answer, they will lose the privilege to take the Chunin Exams forever. This leads to many remarks from everyone. Many of them have chose not to answer question and they leave the class. A total of twnety five teams had left from the initial fifty one that started the first exam. Then you see Naruto raising his head. " Perhaps it's for the best, Naruto " you think " If you wan't to become Hokag..................!?!?! " . Naruto, in his loud style says " I'm not scared! I will take this exam! Even if I get stuck as a genin, i will become Hokage someday ". " Nothing more from the Leaf Village Number One Hiper-Active Knuckle Headed Ninja ". That pep talk Naruto gave was enough to make everyone on the room confident about themselvs. Amazed at this Ibiki says that all who remain in the classroom (79 students) have pass. He then explains that the meaning of first nine questions were to see their information gathering skills, and the tenth question was the take or not take question. He then explained that those who won't risk their lives because the danger of the mission , because no matter the odds, there is no turning back, it's all about the mission and to achive the goal. He then congratulated everyone and wished them luck for the Second Exam. Something then breaks through the window and extends a sign saying the name of the proctor and the exam. " Proctor encharged of the second part of the Chunnin Exams: Anko Mitarashi ". ( to yourself ) " Oh, great, just what we need, another Naruto-like screaming lunatic ". She then lead the remaing students to the next exam sight:

The 44th Battle Training Zone, also known as the Forest of Death. The Second Exam was about to begin. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Second Chunnin Exam: All-out War !!!

Anko briefs the candidates on their goal for the second portion of the exam. All teams will be given one scroll (either heaven or earth), with the objective being to take the other scroll from another team and proceed to the castle in the center of the Forest of Death and the next stage of the exams. The Forest of Death was a circular field with 20 km of diameter. The test would go on for five days and the teams would be test at their survival skills. The teams were told to watch out for poison flora and wild dangerous animals. Then. Anko started distributing a release form, in which the participants would aknowledge that this was a dangerous competition and that they could be killed. Squad 7 and the other teams started to wonder around with their release forms while waiting for the scroll distribution to begin, which was in one hour. That gave you time to look around. You passed by Shino who was examining the insects of the area and Kiba who was walking around with Akamaru. You then reached a small lake in which some teams were resting at it's shores. While walking around, you spot Tenten hiding in some rocks with a notepad and apparently spying one another team. " Time for an experience, Earth Style: Hidden in Stones Jutsu ". You start to blend with the ground and sinking. She turns around getting the feeling she is being watched. Aparrently not seeing anyone, she goes on spying. She bows to write something on her notepad, and when she looks up, she see's your face looking at her: " Hi Tenten, what's up? ". She screams, which makes the other teams around the lake flinch. She bumps her fist in your head and yells " Francis, you idiot, what are you doing? ". " What? It's that how you treat someone you know for along time, how are Lee and Neji doing ? ". " First " she replied " we know each other because you decided to wait a year to become a genin, which is fine by me. Second, yes, they're both fine. Lee will like to know how much you improved. And third, STOP SNEAKING UP ON PEOPLE !!! ". " Shesssh " you replied " you dont have to go all yelling on me. So, how were your missions? " you asked. " Not much to brag about, only D's and C's, but i heard rumors that you guys went on a B misson ". " That mission was kind of off the record, and before you ask ( you said, interropting a question Tenten was about to say ) it was Kakashi-sensei is the one responsable for the death of Zabuza, The Demon of the Hidden Mist. " Wow, your looks sensei is way better than ours, ours only talks to us about youth and stuff. ". You both heard a voice coming from the forest entrance to come and collect the scrolls. " Well Tenten, it's been great catching up, but now it's an all out war, may the best survive." " Same here ". She turns around to go and meet up with Lee and Neji when you shout " I hope there's nothing on that notepad about me ". She giggles and walks away. You return to the entrance to meet up with the rest of Squad 7. After geting the scroll which is hold by Sasuke, Squad 7 makes it's way to one of the exam begins............... now.

It's been one hour since the exam began, and Squad 7 is stopped for strategy debriefing. In that moment, Naruto has to go to the bathroom and Sakura hits him and makes go under a bush. When he comes out Sasuke starts hitting him and explains that is not Naruto because he had a scar on his cheek. Naruto transforms and reveals a Rain ninja and he and Sasuke start fighting. You and Sasuke start fighting The Rain ninja, and during the fight, you cover Sasuke who found Naruto and went to free him. At that time, the enemy releases a smoke bomb and runs away. After that Sasuke tells Squad 7 that they need a password, Sasuke tells them a password that is a bit too long and Naruto doesn't quite remember it. A few moments later, wind starts to pick up. You notice and yell to your teammates: " It's impossible for this kind of wind to pass thro such thick forest, someone is causing this." " An attack !!! " shouted Sakura. The next moment, the wind turns into a hurricane and sends Squad 7 flying. You notice that Sasuke and Sakura manage to hold on, but you and Naruto are sent without interruption. Naruto then is stopped by hitting a tree but are on a straight line and only stop when hitting a boulder that knocks your lights out. You wake up five hours latter with Haru and Natsu at your side. " What are you guys doing here? you asked, trying to get up, but with sevre pain on the right side of the torso. " We came because you were out cold and injured, two injured ribbs to be precise " said Haru " and also keeping you safe until you woke up". " Thanks alot guys, it's the second time you come to my rescue". " Don't mention it, were just glad you're ok, we need some help?". " No " you replied " this exam is to test my strenght, so i'll do what i can on my own ". " Well " started Haru " at least let us give you some of our chakra to help those injuries". " Ok ". Both of the wolves bite you hand to send chakra to your injuries, who start to heal but still remain sore. " Try not to fight for some hours and rest from time to time." " Thank you Haru, and you Natsu, i'll be fine now, thanks for all ". " Anytime " said both the wolf twins desappearing in a cloud of smoke. You start walking northwest to were the tower is, hopping to meet up with the rest of Squad 7. You stop by a river when the night falls and gather some supplies: eatable flora, wood for a fire and water to boile. After eating, you arrange a shelter and wire some traps around it to avoid surprises, you then go to sleep because of the injurie. During the early morning, you hear one of your traps trigguiring and now , fully prepared, you come out to see the intruder. " Oh snap! ". You look at the trap and see a branch on the ground that had set it off. " Damn it, they set it off on purpose ". When you look back, you see five kunais heading your way. You summersalt over them. " That was close ". When you land, your ribs still hurt, so you stumble on the ground. When you look up, it's Rock Lee the one who attacked you, and without knowing it was you, he launches himself in the air yelling " Dinamic Entry ". You try to stop him yelling " Wait, Lee, Stop, it's me, whoooooaaaa !!! ". You managed to dogde again but by inches because of Lee's speed. It's then that Lee realizes that it's you. " My apologies, I did not know it was you, and by the looks of it, i might have injured you, i'm sorry ". You reply " That's ok, it wasnt you the one who injuerd me, i got it from an attack to my Squad, that's the reason i was here, but now, i have to go and help my Squad, but that attack sent me 3 km in the opposite direction and i'm lost now ". " You mean that Sakura is in danger ?!? We must go and help them ". " Right " you replied. You ( fully recovered ) and Lee start moving around the forest in search of the rest of Squad 7. In the way, Lee founds a squirrel with a explosive tag on him, which he sets off and both of you start moving in the direction he came from, hoping to find Squad 7. Two minutes latter, you two arrive to a clearing were Sakura appears to be attacked by the Team of Dosu, Zaku and Kin. The three members of team Dosu were about to attack Sakura when you and Lee jumped in shouting " Leaf Hurricane " and " Ookami Kenpo " ( Wolf Martial Arts ) in which you and Lee kick the opponents from above and below with seveal spinning kicks. That sent team Dosu to the other end of the clearing. You say to Lee " Looks like great minds think alike, i'm i right Lee ?!? ". " Right. With all our power, we will protect Sakura. " replied Lee. You look at Sakura and see Naruto and Sasuke both knocked out.

To Continue........................................ Now with twice the more butt-whopping than all the other chapters.

Meanwhile, Zaku and Dosu carry on their attack, and both of them come straight forward. Dosu moves to the front and jumps towards you and Lee with his arm aiming at you. Lee digs and brings up a root from the ground with only one arm to stop the sound attack from Dosu's arm. Meanwhile, Zaku goes for another try at hitting Sasuke, this time with is jutsu: Slicing Sound Waves. He starts to blowing wind currents from his hands in shape of supersonic blasts of air. " Now for my counter: Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu ". You start to blow flames from your mouth that puts a stop and reverse on Zaku's air current. You said to Zaku " Your in trouble, your wind currents are just fuel for my fire ". Sudenly, Lee jumps into action and kicks Dosu into the air. You notice that Lee's arm bandages are somewhat of unwrapped. ( Lee ) " Dancing Leaf Shadow ". You, in a second, start reporting to yourself how the Dancing Leaf Shadow works. The Dancing Leaf Shadow is used to position a ninja's opponent into a vulnerable aerial position. The ninja will first quickly appear below their opponent, then with a swift upper kick they will launch their target into the air. The ninja will then jump into the air to "shadow" the target with the target's back to their chest. Since this is the opponent's blind spot, it can be used as a set up to a number of jutsu. Now behind his opponent, Lee restrains Dosu with his arm bandages and piledrives them into the ground headfirst saying " Primary Lotus ".In a split of second before Lee can make Dosu hit the ground, Zaku uses his wind in the ground and creates a cushion for Dosu's fall. As a side effect from the Primary Lotus, Lee's body is all damaged and Dosu prepares to strike back. When he is about to hit Lee with his arm, you step in and block it with your kunai. ( Dosu ) " Bad idea, that's made of steel, and it works as great has my metal arm ". He tumps the metal arm, creating a sound wave that hit's both you and Lee. You feel your eardrums almost breaking and you fall to the ground in pain almost without hearing anything fro your left ear. The same goes with Lee, but because of the use of taijutsu, he faints. It's three-on-one now, and your almost up for the ten count. With you blocking Dosu's moves, Zaku get's behind Dosu and uses his supersonic waves again, in which Dosu moves away at the last moment, letting you take the full hit. You try to stand up to continue, but you dont even have enough stamina to use the summonig jutsu and your ribs appear to have broken this time. The last thing you see before blacking out is Shikamaru, Choji and Ino looking at the fight going on from the nearby bushes. With your last breath, you try to cry for help but no sound came from your mouth. Everything is dark. Ten minutes later, you wake up at the arrival of Tenten and Neji, the rest of Lee's team. Apparently, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru had joined the fight. However, the Sound Genin still manage to hold their own. Just as Lee's teammates appear to join the fight, Sasuke awakens. He was coverd by strange marks and stood up. Noticing Sakura's wounds, Sasuke begins attacking Zaku in retaliation, eventually breaking both of his arms without mercy. As Sasuke turns his attention to the final Sound Genin, Dosu Kinuta, Sakura catches him in an embrace begging him to stop. The marks suddenly start to shrink towards his neck and causes Sasuke to sit down with great fatigue. Seing that they couldn't beat Sasuke, Dosu pulls out their scroll and trades it in return for a safe retreat. With the sound genin gone, you and Ino move towards Lee to check his condition while Shikamaru and Choji go check on Naruto. After some attempts of waking Lee, Tenten jumps in and shakes Lee out of his sleep. The three teams then split up to continue the exam.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Ending with a Bang: The Way of the Ninja

It's the fourth day of the exa, and Squad 7, are in need of a second scroll, an awakened Naruto contemplated forging a new scroll, although he would first need to read the scroll he already had. Before he could do so, Kabuto arrived to stop him, citing that those who read the scroll were rendered unconscious until the exam's end; a rival team had tried to open their scroll, and had suffered this fate. Kabuto, separated from his teammates, accompanied Squad 7 to the tower at the center of the forest. Along the way, the group encountered a disorienting genjutsu set by the teammates of the Rain Genin that you and Sasuke had earlier defeated. By the time they realized that they were not getting any closer to the center of the forest, it was too late; they were attacked by a number of clones. The team realizes soon enough that the clones are not physical; they are in fact another genjutsu. In order to draw out the assailants, Naruto disguises several of his shadow clones as his teammates and fights the enemy clones all night. When the Rain Genin team believe that the entire team was exhausted from combat, you, Kabuto, Sakura, and Sasuke corner them. After a brief struggle, Naruto knocks out the enemies and takes their scroll, at which point they head to the tower and meet with Kabuto's the tower, opens its scrolls, summoning Iruka to inform them that they made it in time. ( I'm not putting the full scene because it's the same as the original ) He observes their growth, then allows them to enter the main room, where they meet with the other passing teams: Team 10, Team 8, Team Guy, Gaara's team, Kabuto's team, the Sound Genin and three Genins from the Village Hidden in Rain, making a total of 25 finalists ( 8 Teams ). The Third Hokage briefly speaks about the exams and leaves Hayate Gekko, a young adult with an appearance of a very sick person and always goughing, in charge. Hayate reveals that an unusually large number of Genin passed the second stage of the exam. Before they can proceed to the final stage, a series of one-on-one preliminary matches will have to take place so that only the winners of each match can proceed. Kabuto drops out immediately upon the notice, blaming his withdrawal on an injury sustained from an earlier part of the test. with him, so do two members from the Hidden Rain. You notice that those members had no reason for fighting and that had been sent for information gathering, while the third, a girl of your age with red hair, googles on her forehead, green shirt and gray shorts, stays to participate in the finals. You think about quiting too because of your ribs but that vanishes from your mind when you remember the promise you made the old man. This lead to a total of 22 finalists.

Resume of the matches ( yours is the last one ):

he first match up was Sasuke Uchiha against a member of Kabuto's team, Yoroi Akado. The match started with Yoroi stealing Sasuke's chakra through his hands. The match seemed hopeless for Sasuke, until he heard Naruto's taunts. Next to him was Rock Lee, which gave Sasuke an idea. He used Lion's Barrage, a copy of Rock Lee's Forward Lotus move, which had been captured by Sasuke's Sharingan. Yoroi was knocked unconscious, and Sasuke advanced to the next round.

Up next were Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame. Zaku only had one arm he was able to move, but he bet that he could win. Shino commanded a multitude of bugs to attack, leaving Zaku with a choice: to go for him or the bugs. Zaku then revealed he could use both arms, but it was too late. The bugs had blocked Zaku's chakra and had built it up in his arms, making them explode and thus ending the fight.

The match with Misumi Tsurugi against Kankuro began. It seemed like Misumi would win, until it was revealed that the Kankuro Misumi was fighting was just a puppet. The real Kankuro was disguised, controlling the puppet with his chakra. He used the puppet to defeat Misumi.

The fourth match, Sakura versus Ino, was particularly meaningful, as the two were rivals. The match dragged on for almost an hour before they hit each other at the exact same time, thus rendering each other unconscious. Hayate declared that neither of them would move on to the next round.

The fifth match was Tenten against Temari. The match was over quickly, and Temari won easily. Rock Lee jumped down to avenge Temari's treatment of Tenten, but Might Guy stopped what would have turned into a fight.

The sixth match of Shikamaru Nara against Kin Tsuchi of Team Dosu was next, with Shikamaru aware that he was at a disadvantage, since Kin had seen him use his jutsu in the Forest of Death without showing her own fighting style. Kin started by dodging the Shadow Possession Jutsu and firing needles with and without bells. She managed to divert his attention by ringing the bells with strings to mock him, then she struck him with silent needles. Shikamaru managed to get his shadow across to her using the strings to perform the jutsu. They both drew out shuriken and flung them at each other. When it came time for them to duck, Shikamaru ducked successfully, but Kin knocked her head against the wall and knocked herself out, which turned out to be the true nature of Shikamaru's battle strategy. Shikamaru emerged as the winner.

Naruto was matched up with Kiba in the seventh match. The fight went poorly for Naruto at first, especially after Kiba's dog, Akamaru, joined the fight and transformed into Kiba for the Beast Human Clone jutsu. Naruto made a comeback by transforming into Kiba and tricked him by transforming into Akamaru before his transformation reversed, leading to Kiba attacking the other "Kiba", thinking that he was Naruto, which resulted in him knocking out Akamaru by mistake. Kiba then focused on attacking intensively to keep Naruto from counterattacking, until Naruto accidentally blew off, which stunned Kiba, whose sense of smell was magnified a thousand times at the time. Naruto then beat Kiba by using shadow clones to perform a new technique, Uzumaki Barrage.

The eighth match brought a family rivalry to the forefront, as Hinata and Neji battled. Kiba, being escorted away on a stretcher, urged Hinata to forfeit. Hinata, however, after being inspired by Naruto's courage, still wanted to fight to prove that she could be brave. They both fought in the Hyuga Gentle Fist style, enabling them to cut off each other's chakra flow. They both also had the Byakugan eyes; a trait which Kakashi said surpasses the Sharingan eye. With the Byakugan, Neji exploited Hinata's fears with the intention of killing her, and it was only by the exam proctor's intervention that stopped him from doing that. Hinata's bravery still managed to inspire Naruto, as he vowed to battle and win against Neji in the third exam.

The ninth match had Rock Lee against Gaara. Rock Lee used his remarkable taijutsu abilities, but barely managed to scratch Gaara. He then opened five of the inner chakra gates, the result being that Lee's strength was multiplied immensely for a short time, but also severely injured him. Gaara was beaten badly. Rock Lee used his Hidden Lotus technique to attempt to break through Gaara's sand armor, at the expense of great pain and injury to himself. When Gaara was falling, however, he dispersed his gourd into sand as a cushion to break his fall. Gaara used Sand Burial to crush Rock Lee's left arm and leg. Might Guy jumped down to defend Lee, regretting having taught Lee how to open the inner gates. Lee, although unconscious due to the pain, rose to continue the battle, his desire to win fueling his broken body. Guy wept at Lee's dedication, and Lee was taken away to recover. After learning from the medical ninja that Lee could no longer be a ninja due to his intense injuries. Gaara won the match.

The tenth match was Choji Akimichi versus Dosu Kinuta. Choji was reluctant to battle, instead wanting to forfeit, but tried after being promised food by Asuma if he won. Choji entered the battle with prior knowledge of Dosu's abilities, and quickly used Human Boulder to hide his ears from the Sound ninja's attacks. Dosu managed to overcome this by transmitting his Vibrating Sound Drill through Choji's flesh, quickly defeating him.

Now, it's your time to fight.

To Continue ...............................................Here and now.

It's time for your match, and the person your fighting is a female ninja from the Village Hidden in the Rain. Apparently her name was Hakai ( Destruction ) and you had no idea of her abilities, but you were not holding back just because she was a girl. From the stands you could hear Naruto and Sakura cheering for you to kick her ass, but something told you that it wouldn't be that easy. ( Hayate ) " Eleventh and final match, start ! ". Both of you charge at each other with Kunai knifes, but in the last second, she does a frontflip and lands behind you making a turn with the kunai aiming for your head. You block it with your kunai at the last moment. ( You ) " Not today ". Suddenly, your fingers started to melt, along with the rest of your arm and then your body. You scream in pain and suddenly you are in the same position before the match started and Hakai is laughing towards you. " Hahaha, you little genin. You couldn't even figure it out until it was over " she said. ( To yourself ) " Damn it, Genjutsu. I thought i could see it coming, when did she...... there " ( you flash back until before the match started when you crossed eyes with her for the first time ). You think about turning over her strategy to the referee but a little voice in your head told you to stuck up and fight her like a true ninja. She talks to you : " Now, let me show you my true power, Genjutsu: Tatsu's Jugdment ". You are now in shackles by your feet and arms with a giant dragon before you, preparing to burst you into to flames. You start to hear her voice from everywhere: " Dont worry, this will only hurt for a second, which is the time it takes to burn your body ". You start to see her figure in the darkness, you concentrate and now you eyes are in line with hers. (You) " Like i said, not today: Ninja Art: Shadow Fang Genjutsu: 100 Wolf Bites. " The next second you are free with your arm grasping the air aiming at her, she starts to loose focus in her eyes. " Looks like the tables have turned. Your not the only one who knows genjutsu. By this time you are now visioning yourself cornered by 100 wolves ready to strike you. " She tries to release the genjutsu by making a hand sign but before she can do it, you grasp the air even more and she cant move her hands. " Now there are ten wolves biting your arms to hold you. " She starts to bleed from her mouth. " Of course, if your brain thinks you are injured, then you really are. My genjutsu doesn't hurt the outside but instead makes the inside hurt itself. I wonder what will happen if i close my hand completely. Mr. Hayate, i think she can't go on anymore ". ( Hayate ) " Right, winner of the last match, Francis Wolfang ". You hear Naruto and Sakura being happy for your qualification. That made all the diference. The ten qualifying Genin, are assigned opponents, yours is Dosu, and they are all allowed to leave for a month of training before the finals. The next day, you depart back to your home village to carry your training there. When you arrive, everyone is amazed by your powers and the old man comes to you and confesses that he is truly happy for you to keep on his legacy. During that month, the old man trained you while you were home with your parents, who were also proud of your achievements and kept believing in you. Five days before the third exam, you departed from your village with everyone in your heart and promised to suceed in the third challenge, and become a chunin and then a jounin, like the old man used to be. When you left, you carried with you more knowledge of both fire and earth jutsus, better teamwork with the summoning wolves and the promise you couldn't break. You took it ease during the last four remaining days, even helping Shino and Shikamaru, and in the fifth day, you woke up early, made some stretching exercises and said to yourself " This is it The Third Exam begins ". 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Final Stretch: Here comes the Third Exam

After a slow break-fast, you left home on your way to the Exam Arena, thirty minutes ahead of time. When you arrived, you still had twenty minutes left, so you went to the ring. You entered the ring. There, you noticed that it was a circular area with the five signs from hidden shinobi villages painted on the walls. " Hey you " someone called you from the entrance. It was a Leaf Jounin, by the name Genma. You asked about the other proctor, Hayate. He told you not to worry about it and advised you not to wonder off too far that all contestants should arrive very soon. " Hello ". You looked behind and found Shino right behind you. "When did you get here ? ' " you asked. " I've been here before you, didn't you noticed me by the trees ? ". You decided not to get him mad so you answerd " Sorry, Shino. You must have cloaked youself very well, because i couldn't even hear you. " He looked less threathning, so you knew you said the right answer. 15 minutes later, all contestants were present, except Naruto, Sasuke and Dosu. When time for the participants was about to end, Naruto appears flying from the entrance. Everyone watched in shocked to see what happened. ( Naruto ) "What?! Everyone, watch out! A lot of bulls are going to come!" Shikamaru, confused, asked what happened. "Come on, you have to listen to me! They're going to come!" The proctor says: "Hey! Quit fidgeting, you two! Face the audience, from here on and out, you guys are heroes out in this area." All present contestants faced the crowd and prepared for the exam. The Third Hokage stands up and announces the whole stadium. "WELCOME! Welcome to the Leaf Village Chunin Selection Exams! We will now start the matches between the 9 participants that got past the preliminaries. Please stay until all the matches are done!" You wonder if it was Sasuke or Dosu the one who left the tournament. After the Third Hokage announcement, Genma went up to them and said: "All right, before the matches begin, there's been a slight change in the tournament. Look carefully again before you fight each other again." He takes out a piece of paper and shows it to the 8 present participants. Apparently, your match against Dosu was taken and you were to fight against the winner of the Temari-Shikamaru fight but in the second round .Genma then starts to explain the Chunin Exam rules: "All right then guys, the field of terrain is a little different. But, the rules are all the same as the prelims (in which there are none). You will fight until one dies, or forfeits the match. Now, I can stop the match and step in and decide, all right?" Everyone agrees to the "rules". "Now then, the first fight is Naruto Uzumaki, and Neji Hyuga. Those two stay, the rest goes to the waiting room." Everyone steps aside and goes to the stairs, while Naruto and Neji stays. Let's skip these, here are the results( do to the disappearment of Dosu, you're only scheduled to fight in the second round):

Naruto vs Neji ( Naruto wins )  
Gaara vs Sasuke ( postponed )  
Kankuro vs Shino ( Kankuro forfeits before start of the match; Shino wins )  
Gaara vs Sasuke ( postponed again )  
Temari vs Shikamaru ( Shikamaru forfeits during the match; Temari wins )

Here goes Gaara vs Sasuke ( Where is he ?? ):

A time limit had been set up, so Sasuke had better hurry and get is butt to the stadium. You were on the contestants waiting area with Shino, while Naruto and Shikamaru were on the arena looking for Sasuke to arrive. Suddenly, a great wind rises and creates a small leaf tornado. Everyone tries to cover their eyes, and when it settles down, Kakashi and Sasuke arrive at the knick of time. The fight starts, and Sasuke starts to show great taijutsu development. In fact, it's the same Lee used versus Gaara in the elemination round. With that Sasuke is able to bypass Gaara's sand-based defenses with ease. When Gaara appears to be loosing, his sand start to gather around him and form a protective sphere. With Gaara unable to move while within his shield, and Sasuke unable to break through its defenses, Sasuke decided to step it up a noch. He starts to backflip towards the wall and starts to move up until he stops. He makes some hand signs and flopping bird sounds start to be heard from Sasuke. His arm starts to bright and lightning starts to pour out. " The Lightning Blade ?!? " you ask in a loud voice. " No " answers Shino who is right next to you " this is the first version, The Chidori ". " How do you know that ? ". At that moment, a bug flys from the air into Shino's sleeve. He had his bugs spying on the contestants during their trainning. Sasuke starts to run down the wall and aimming at Gaara. When it connects, a loud scream is heard from the sand sphere: " Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh It's my own BLOOOOOD !!!!!!!!! ". Suddenly, a giant arm comes out of the sphere and tries to grab Sasuke. He dodges it. Suddenly, feathers start to fall from the sky. " Oh No, Genjutsu. ( Tiger hand Sign and Chakra Sound ) Release ". The feathers that are most near to you dissapear and so does the ones from Shino's side, You look at the arena to try and see who caused the genjutsu and see the sand sphere collapsing. At the same moment, a explosion occurs at the Kage stand and a purple barrier starts to arise. Kankuro and Temari jump to the arena and take Gaara with them. At the same moment Sasuke who is in the arena dissapears and so does Shino who was just right next to you. ( Metal Clash Sound ). " What the...? It's coming from the audience stand ". You start to see The Leaf shinobi battleling with The Sand And Sound forces. " An Invasion ?!? ".

To Continue..................................................... Next Time, on Team Four Star. ................. just kidding, it's just Naruto.

You start to move towards the stand, but on the way, two Sound shinobi stand in your way. Both of them run towards you with kunais with the intention of killing you, but before they reach you, you bite your finger, swipe the blood in your hand and use :" Summoning Jutsu ! ". A cloud of smoke appears from where you pressed your hand, and Ma and Pa appear from the cloud of smoke, lauching themselves towards the enemy, biting them to death. " Well " you started " I only called you to help me, not to do all the work, but thanks ". " Humf " said Pa " You little kid, if it wasn't for us...... ". " Ok Pa. Well here's the plan. I need you guys to pick up Sasuke's scent, so you should spread out and search. I will be at the audience stand protecting the uncouncious guests. When your done, go home, it's too dangerous, and report to me the situation by telepathy, Ok? " " Right " said both wolves, and then started to run off towards the exit. You run the opposite direction, trying to reach there the fastest as possible. When you get there, you see Kakashi and Guy taking care of the Sound Ninjas. You get near Kakashi and awaited for orders. ( Kakashi ) " I wouldn't ask simple Genin to do this but, there is no time for over protecting. I want you to find at least two other of your comrades and wake them up. Then help evacuate any remaining villager outside the stadium. " Guy appears and tells you " Lee is in no condition and Neji is all worn out, so you must take Tenten with you " . You look behind you and see Tenten still unconscious " Why didn't she released the Genjutsu ". " She's not much at Chakra control " answerd Guy. " Also " replied Kakashi " Ino, Choji, Hinata and Kiba appear to be unable to fight, so Tenten is your only choice, now go ". " Right, sir ". You run down the stairs and pass the benches towards Tenten " Release " you put your index in Tenten's forhead and she wakes up. " Tenten, it's me Francis, gear up and get ready, this is an invasion. " A what ?!? ". She looks around and pulls off her dress, revealing her trainning clothes underneath. " Why were you wearing your fighting gear beneath your dress ? ". " Before coming here, i helped Neji with his warm up ". ( To yourself ) " Probably just wanted a shot at Temari for beating her, sheesh, women ". ( To Tenten ) " Alright, here are our orders ............. got it ? ". " Right " she answers. " Shouldn't we go check on Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru, they must be all worn out ". " As long as Neji remains in the lower levels of the stadium, he can keep resting. As for Naruto and Shikamaru, they went to back up Sasuke, who wnet on pursuit of Gaara, Temari and Kankuro ". ( Tenten ) " I knew that Temari was no good ". That made you wonder if she though of that the moment both of them saw for the first time. The both of you arrive at the neighbourhood around The Ichiraku Ramen Bar and it was clear. So was the Academy, and The Hospital was heavely fortefeid. Suddenly, you hear Ma's voice in your mind: " Sasuke has left the Leaf Village in search of Gaara, and he is being followed by Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Shino. Also, there appears to be a group of Sound Ninjas chasing them, but Asuma is on his way to take care of them. " . " Ok, thanks " you answerd " Go home and take care ". You disconnected the telepathy and joined Tenten in searching the other areas of the Leaf Village. Both of you got to the Main Gate. There you moved to the top of the gate and pulled out you map of the Hidden Leaf. " Ok Tenten, let's review the Leaf's situation. From what we saw the main problem it's the streets and the Stadium. The other main locations of the Leaf have been fortefied. So, the only thing to do his to take out as many enemies has we can ". " Ok " answerd Tenten. The two of you moved to the Village's streets and looked for any sign of enemies. You were about to cross the corner to head, you hear screams coming from there, you look carefully and see what appears to be a Dragon made of wind. It was slycing the Leaf's shinobi when it stroke simply by passing by them. It's origin appeard to be a Sound Jonin. You and Tenten position yourselves at the roof and prepare for a surprise attack. The sound jonin had just stroke a nearby house, when a rain of shuriken's, kunais and paper-bombs was aiming at him. Because of the wind dragon jutsu, he couldn't move properly, so apparently the weapons were on target. But suddenly, the wind dragon cuts the weapons path and drives them back towards you. The both of you just jumped out of the way at the nick of time.

Tenten appeard to be injured in one leg by a stray kunai, and you were hit on the left arm by two shurikens. ( Tenten ) " He can simply take our weapons and fly them back at us, we need a better plan ". You've never been in such a situation since the second exam. You flashedback at the time you helped Lee defend the remaider of Squad 7. How well you tried to help, but you still got knocked out. " Not anymore, never AGAIN " you yelled pulling out the two shuriken from your arm. Tenten heard you yell and asked what was wrong. " Tenten, you got one of them large shurikens ? " you asked. " Yeah, what about it? " she answerd. " I need you to throw it at him, leave the rest to me ". A first she seemed to wonder about your plan because the shuriken would just fly back, but she still summoned a Fuma Shuriken from a scroll and prepared to launch it. The sound jonin began to laugh at your attempt to take him down. He shouldn't. The Shuriken was off. The wind dragon was set to bounce it back. It was time, to put practice into effect. ( You ) " Fire Style: Infernal Incinerator ". Red hot flames came out of your mouth and surrounded the Shuriken. ( You and Tenten ) " Fire Style: Phoenix Shuriken Jutsu ". The flamming shuriken was about to hit the wind dragon. The moment they connected, the wind caused the flames to burst out of control and surround the jonin, while the shuriken carried on and hit the jonin on the chest, killing him. With the enemy gone from that area, the both of you returned to the stadium to help, only to find out that the battle there was also over, and everyone was at the Hokage stand, surrounding a dead body. You approached, only to find The Third Hokage dead. The battle was over, but many lives were lost. In the following days, the news of the plot of Orochimaru of killing the kazekage just to inpersonate him and control the Sand Village were heard all around the Leaf. The funeral for The Third Hokage was arranged and the intire Leaf village attended to it. In the following days, a treaty with the sand was made, and an alliance was reastablished. Three days after the funeral, you were at the hospital serving as a volunteer, when you heard the news that Jiraya ( one of the Legendary Sanin ) and Naruto were on their way to bring The Fifth Hokage. Apparently, Jiraya and naruto were familiar with one another, and only the day after is when you heard that it was him who trained Naruto for the Third Exam. " That explains the strenght he showed against Gaara, and how he worked well with Gamabunta. Jiraya-san must have thaught him the summoning jutsu, and with the spirit of the Nine-Tailed Fox ( Whom you heard about from Kakashi ) he was able to bring about so much chakra. Naruto has really grown since the prankster he used to be ". The days after, you continued training with the rest of the genin, hoping to rise against any challenge. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten : Leaf Counter-Attack: Taking the Fight to Orochimaru.

It's been a day since Naruto returned from the search of the new Hokage, which was scheduled to be presented to the entire village at tomorrows afternoon. You were studying in the hospital, working on the manufacturing of soldier pills. Since the day you saw Kiba use them against Naruto, you've been trying to find a way to make them more efficient and less harmfull to use, since they would drive the user's body to a limit that would make them being able to fight for three days and nights. During the morning, while you were reading a book about it. Sakura barged in and told you about the announcement, before leaving again to see Sasuke. At the time, you thought to see it for yourself, so you headed to the Hokage building. Before leaving the hospital library, you saw Naruto and a group of people entering Kakashi's Room. The group was consisted of Naruto, a young adult woman with dark hair holding a pig, and another young woman with blonde hair with a jacket with the kanji for gamble . Before entering the room you held your ear against the door and heard one of the women yell at Kakashi for being careless. You heard them moving towards the door, so, in panic, you quickly transformed into a member of the ANBU that you saw leaving the hospital when you arrived. The group left the room and were heading down the hall where you were standing. You tried to look absolute uninterested at the group, but before you even saw it coming, the blonde female punched you in the guts sending you flying to the opposite wall, making you lose consciousness. You woke up twenty minutes later, but what seemed like hours, in a hospital bed, with the black haired girl with the pig sitting next to your bed. " You shouldn't be playing with the ANBU figure, you know. " she told you. " Who are you three ? " you asked. " My name's Shizune, this is Tonton ( the pig ) and the person who knocked you out cold was Lady Tsunade ". " Tsunade, one of the Sanin ?!! " you thought. " What is she doing back on the village, I thought she went on self-inposed exile ". Shizune told how Tsunade accepted Jiraya's offer to become the Hokage, and the fight with Orochimaru that Naruto's was involved. " And you must be Francis Wolfang, Naruto has told me and Lady Tsunade all about the fearless Genin of the Leaf Village ". A moment after she finished talking she told you " You must stay here for another day. Your wounds were healed, but you need rest. If all goes well, you can even go home tomorrow morning. After she left, you reached for the doctor's notes at the end of the bed and read your conditon, " WHAT ?!? " Apparently, that punch was enough to crack two more ribs, break the ones who were previously injured and even give you a concussion. You decided to lay back and settle down for the day. The next day, you only got discharged at the afternoon because Sakura found you trying to leave during the night and made you go back to the room. How the hell should you know she was staying late to watch over Sasuke. That made you also miss the presentation ceremony of the Hokage, but you didnt worry about it since you had already met her up close. " Note to self: Never get on her bad side ". You headed home to take a shower. Before even making to the corner of the hospital you hear an explosion from the top of the hospital roof. You leaped up to the roof only to find naruto and Sasuke facing one another. At the time Sasuke was preparing to strike at Naruto with the Chidori while he was standing side to side to prepare something that apparently was a ball of raging chakra. The moment they were to crash you notice that Sakura was in the middle. You try to get her out but you couldn't reach her in time. Kakashi appeard. He took the arm's of Naruto and Sasuke and threw them at the water tanks. While Sasuke's Chidori made the covering of the tank erupt from the static of the Chidori, Naruto's attack only made a sphere like bump where a little stream of water come out. ( Note: Because of the training with the old man, you were now able to freely control and create wolf chakra. ( You ) " Wolf Senses ". The wolf charkra enhanced your senses. You looked at the windows behind the tanks, to see that while Sasuke's attack made no mark on the other side, Naruto's attack blew up the entire side. After Sasuke and Kakashi left, you approached Naruto. " What was that, Naruto ? ". " Oh, you mean the Rasengan ? It's a technique the Pervy-Sage taught me ". By the word sage, you immediatly figured that it was Jiraiya, the Toad Sage.

The next morning, you were called to Tsunade's office. When you arrived, Shino, Tenten, Hinata and Ino were present. There, you were informed that Sasuke has been kidnapped by Orochimaru's henchmen. Ino began to cry, while Shino asked about what was being done. Tsunade informed the five of you that the team of Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Neji were already dispatched to pursuit. Before Shino was able to ask something, Tsunade was already waiting for it and answerd that the five of you weren't sent because not only because some members only arrived after they were away ( Like Shino and Tenten ) but also, she needed another five-men group for an A-Rank Mission. " What ?!? " yelled Ino " This isn't the time for an A-Rank mission, we have to save Sasuke. ". " Let me explain " started Tsunade " this mission has the objective of striking one of Orochimaru's secret hideouts, and this one is near the village, so it will take one hour to arrive their. I would assign a Jonin to go with you, but everyone is out on duty, so you're up. " That wasn't enough for Ino, she continued to complain about it to Tsunade. " Well " replied Tsunade " If your ninja, then you have to take this mission weather you like it or not. Now i have to leave. I have to go to the hospital and prepare for Lee's surgery ".

Half an hour later, all five of you were at the gates ready to go. All of you hurried to the position indicated in a map Lady Tsunade had gave you. When you arrived, it was nothing more than a simple entrance to an abondaned mineral mine in a long waistland field. ( Tenten ) " This mine used to belong to the Leaf which used the iron originated from here to make weapons. But now it's just an empty mine with nothing more to give. Are you sure this is the right place ? ". " Yeah, the map says that is precisely this mine ". ( Shino ) " Hinata, what can you see ? ". " Nothing, the walls wont allow the Byakugan to see past them ". ( Tenten ) " They must be coated with chakra to keep sensor ninjas out of range, now we know this is the place ". Shino sent some of his bugs to figure out the enttrance, but only one of them came out. Apparently, the bug transmitted to Shino that there were traps everywhere, even able to spot insects entering the permisses. It was clear that the enemy knew about the team. You created several earth clones and sent them to trigger the rest of the traps. When you sensed that the clones made it to a place where there were no more traps. the team went inside and entered a corredor. By the corridor, you saw the triggered traps. There were chakra webs that stopped Shino's bugs, spiked corridors, snake pits ( " Typical of Orochimaru " you though ) and what appeared to be a room with several corpses on the ground. You're three remaing clones were at the end of the room an approached. Apparently, they were revived with an automatic Dead Soul Jutsu, that made them fight the intruders until the corpses run out of chakra. You disppelled the clones and carried on with Shino now in the lead, scaveging the area with the insects. Suddenly, a wall opened at the teams left, revealing someone or something on the other side. What could it be ?

To Continue .................................. Next time on Naruto: The Last Scene, The Last Battle. Everyone at their Max.

Two people appeard from the other side of the entrance. One of them stated " Lord orochimaru was right, the Leaf ninja sure are soft when it comes to attack. They even sent litle runts to investigate ". You looked closely and you, along with everyone of your teammates recognized the persons. They were the two guys who made up Kabuto's Team in the Chunnin Exams. Yoroi and Misumi. Yoroi had the ability to absorve chakra while Misumi had the ability to manipulate his own structure and move like he was made of rubber. Other than that, you had no idea of their remaining abilities. " Well, well, " said Misumi " looks like they recognized us Yoroi. Shall we start the killing them. " " Indeed " answerd Yoroi. ( Yoroi ) " Water Style: Underground River ". A hole opened in the ground and lauched a jet of water straight up, starting to flood the room. The water had such strenght that when it reach the ceiling, it opened a path to the outside, creating a lagoon. You concentrated your chakra on your feet and made it to stand in the water. You looked around and so did all of your, apparently unharmed comrades. ( Shino ) " Looks like they created this water to gain a field advantage. Fire Style may not work here Francis, keep that in mind ". " Right " you answerd. Only Misumi was on sight, but there was no trace of Yoroi. Suddenly, an arm grabbed your leg and pulled you underwater. It was Yoroi, with a nasty look, trying to drown you using his chakra absortion while you sinked. " Fire Style: Infernal Incenerator ". The fire jutsu, althought nothing more than a stream of flames that vanished two seconds later, it took his toll on Yoroi, who got burned by the water that was boiled from the flames. Unleashed from Yorois grip, you returned to the surface. There, a battle between the Leaf Genin and Misumi had started. They were doing great. Shino and tenten were pinning Misumi, Hinata was focusing on Misumi's moves to predict them with the Byakugan, while Ino was ready to use the Mind Transfer Jutsu, hoping for Shino and Tenten to be able to get a hold on Misumi. Suddenly, Yoroi appeared behind Ino and was about to stab her with a kunai........ Slash !!!!!!!!!!!. You stood in the way, and got hit in the shoulder on purpose. ( You )" You're not going anywhere now ". Yoroi tried to move the kunai from your body. Not being able, he tried to get his hand off the kunai. No use. Shino's bugs had clunched on his position and held him tight on the spot. ( You ) " Here goes, direct from the teachings of The Third Hokage of The Village Hidden in The Leaves: Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs ". You launched a white-yellow colored flame jet from your mouth that burned Yoroi to a crisp, leaving him to sink in the waters of the mine. Meawhile, while Misumi was shocked about the strenght of the flames, he didn't noticed Ino appearing from behind using Genjutsu: " Ninja Art : Flower Illusion ". Misumi started to be surrounded by petals that kept him from seing clearly. From another angle it was Hinata's time to strike: " Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sky Palm ". Her attack sent Misumi flying three meters in the air. Ten meters, with a little help from a bug army that it Misumi in a form of a tornado: " Parasitic Insects: Tornado ". On the air, Tenten caught him in metal wires keeping him from landing properly. You were impressed from everyone's evolution since the Chunnin Exams. ( You ) " First Gate : Gate of Opening....... OOOPEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN !!! " Everyone looked your way, but before they could reach their line of sight to you, you already jumped and grabbed Misumi in mid-air. You spitted flames on Misumi which caused him to burst in flames. Despite that, you still grabbed him by the metal wires and pummeld him into the ground: " BURNING LOTUUUUUUUUUS ". At the last moment, you jumped from Misumi and landed before he could reach the water, while the force of impact in the water was to great for Misumi, who despite landing on liquid, didn't loose much speed and felt straight to the guts of the underwater mine, which colapsed and buried him along with Yoroi in their watery grave.

Seeing the mission as a sucess, the team rested for a few minutes, but quickly moved back to the village in hope of assisting in Sasuke's Retrieval. An hour and a half later, the exausted members got back to the Leaf, only to find that everything had ended. Sasuke had left the Village to go to Orochimaru on his own, Naruto had came back, along with the remainder of the retrieval team. Only Neji and Choji had fatal injuries, which caused Ino and Tenten to go as quickly to the Hospital as they could. Shino and Hinata also went to the Hospital to go and see Kiba, who wasn't in danger anymore. You, glad that everyone was okay, only joined them later on the Hospital to go see on Naruto. Lee apparently was also involved on the mission, but had been sent back because he had runned away before resting after the operation, which was more than obvious that was a sucess. During the next days, several developments had ocurred. Sakura would be an apprentice of Tsunade's medical skills, while Naruto was to leave on a journey with Jiraiya, to further increase his abilities. The Three Sand Simblings who had assisted on the retrieval of Sasuke went home after helping the Leaf, and you were thinking of your first day as a Genin. You had never mentioned your dream, not even to yourself. " I got it !!! ". " I will carry on the old man greatest dream. ( You flashedback to a scene where you as a child was hearing the old man telling the children of your village is adventures ( The old man )" Althought i promised to myself, I never reached that dream. I wanted to become famous around the world. Not for being Hokage or by killing people. But by sheer efort world's best Jonin. " That was now your dream, and you were sticking to it. Two days later, you were at the training grounds resting after some workout when you saw Naruto leaving the Village with Jiraiya. You ran and waited for them at the village gate. There, were also the rest of the Leaf's Genin, waiting to say goodbye at Naruto. After some goodbyes, when Naruto was almost out of sight of the Village, you yelled at him: " Heh, Naruto ". He turned around. " We'll see you in three years, you better not show up late". He waved back and said goodbye at everyone present.

The End.......................... For Now at Least.


End file.
